Natasha
Natasha is a boss and a companion in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the leader of the rebels in Succubus Village. Biography in Progress, all details below are as presumed by this editor. Upon entering Succubus Village, Luka andd friends see that the place is currently having a internal conflict. Mincubus can be found in the cow pen to the left, Maccubus is in the bar, and Lencubus can be found in the second house to the left after beating up Mincubus. You do not need to fight them, but it is unknown if they will join if you do not. Your goal is to reach the mayor's house across the river. Then, in the basement, you are given a choice between siding with Natasha or Succubus, who are fighting for a man. Natasha reveals that the Succubus Sisters gave her power for revenge against this man, who had abused her, while Succubus wants to make him a citizen of Succubus Village, and punish him according to their laws.Lily will side with Natasha, while Lucia will side with Succubus. You can only recruit Succubus or Natasha if you have recruited the person who sided with them. You will not be able to recruit either if you pick the opposing side or skipped Witch Hunt Village. After siding with Natasha, Lily listens to her and convinces her to stand down against killing him, and she joins the party. If Lily was not recruited or you recruited Lucia, Natasha decides against killing the man after being disguised by the man's pleading instead. Monsterpedia Entry "A girl who was sexually abused in Luddite Village and transformed into a Succubus by the three Lilith Sisters. Her talents have yet to mature completely, but she already wields incredible magical power. In addition to her talent, the power given to her by the Lilith Sisters is immense, and she is more than capable of fighting the mayor of Succubus Village on equal footing." "Embracing a deep hatred for the men from her village who carried out the abuses, she has extended this hatred to all men. If she catches one, she will thoroughly humiliate the man and crush his dignity before killing him. Without the opportunity to reform herself, there is no doubt she would become a very heinous Youma" Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Rush Slap' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, 4 Hits *'Whirlwind' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Delightful Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Hecto-Deep Blowjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Lily Ascension' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Horny 75% *'Tail Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Succubus Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Infinite Pussy' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Ecstasy' – All Foes, Magical, Trace 75% *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% Strategy Evaluation “Since it's a Succubus, there's no stopping being raped to death. Did you enjoy your death? Like a standard Succubus, Natasha uses wind and pleasure attacks. However, her power is high, so it will be a tough fight. In addition to the normal earth weakness, silence is effective. Sleep is also fairly easy, so make use of them both. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Honestly, is there anything you won't get yourself mixed up in...?” Trivia *Unlike most bosses, she has items that can be stolen. This means you must either refight her on a NG+ or go to Hades and refight her there in order to get her two stolen items. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Succubi Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Irodori